


Attention

by Jennifer_Collins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Black Widow - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Iron Widow - Freeform, IronWidow - Freeform, Jealous Tony, Kissing, Team Banter, Tonynat, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennifer_Collins/pseuds/Jennifer_Collins
Summary: Tony is unhappy with the lack of attention he receives from Natasha in comparison to his other teammates.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 147





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @LittleMsStark3000 for making me remember just how much I love to write Jealous Tony. :)

“You and Steve seem to be getting along fabulously,” Tony commented, not looking up as he was furiously typing something into his console.

“Yeah, well it wasn’t always that way,” Natasha replied idly, watching him closely as he worked. 

“Something happen between you two?” He asked, still not looking up. 

“He told you about the kiss?” She said quietly, her eyes widening. 

“Kiss? What kiss? You kissed him?!” He stopped typing, looking up at her from behind his over-sized glasses. 

She frowned. “How do you know it wasn’t him who kissed me?” 

He raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowing dramatically into a dubious expression. 

“Okay,” she said with a smirk. 

He kept his eyes trained on the 3D computer screen, back to typing furiously without saying another word and she wondered for a moment what had made his whole demeanor change so suddenly, but then she decided not to dwell on it, figuring he was Tony Stark and it didn’t take much for his attitude to shift.

After a few moments of him sulking without acknowledging her as he worked, she stood. “I know how you can be about having people down here when you’re in the zone,” she said. “I guess I’ll just leave you to it.” 

He looked up at her, a slightly softer expression in his eyes that she couldn’t quite recognize. “You can be here,” he said quietly. 

She studied him for a few more minutes, still unable to place the look in his eyes, but finally, she sat back down without saying anything, falling into a semi-normal routine of silent companionship while he went back to work. 

XXXXX

Living in a compound full of gorgeous, muscular, super-powered men might have seemed intimidating to other women, but not Natasha Romanoff. Over the years since she’d taken her place on this eclectic, sometimes dysfunctional, team, she’d come to be comfortable with the fact that she could hold her own against any one of them, whether it was during training, beside one another in a heated battle, or on scrabble game night. 

Sure, they all had their quirks, but somehow they’d become first her comrades, then her family and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

It wasn’t always easy being the only woman on a team of very powerful men, but if she was honest with herself, sometimes she really, really enjoyed it. 

Especially on days like today, when there was no immediate threat to the world and she could just enjoy making breakfast with and for her friends.

It was very rare that Thor would be around when there was no superhero business to attend to, but since Tony had the compound built with personalized rooms for each of them and state of the art training facilities, he’d been making more appearances. 

She didn’t know him quite as well as she knew some of the others, but she had to admit as he practically had her backed against the counter in the kitchen, eyes shining brightly as he smiled flirtatiously, his mirth was contagious and she really, really liked the attention. 

So she grinned back just as flirtatiously as he reached past her to grab a carton of milk off the counter. 

“What the hell is going on in here?” 

Her head snapped up at the hint of anger in his tone as Tony stepped into the kitchen. 

“What?” Thor asked, his eyes still laughing. “We’re making breakfast.” 

“You know there are seventy-one rooms in this compound,” Tony said harshly. “Maybe you should get one.” 

XXXXX

She knew she looked good in her black and white dress and matching heels, her lips and nails painted as red as her meticulously curled hair. 

The party was already getting started as she walked into the parlor on Tony’s arm, her eyes searching for the rest of the team. 

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly when he caught sight of her and she smiled demurely at him, her grin widening as he blushed at her direct attention. 

She couldn’t help noticing the way he’d been looking at her lately and from the way she felt Tony tense awkwardly at her side she knew she wasn’t the only one who’d noticed.

“See you in a bit?” He said, nodding towards Banner with a funny expression on his face. 

“Yeah,” she said with a smile, gently patting his hand as she disengaged her arm from around his. 

Bruce was quiet and withdrawn as she approached, but his interest was unmistakable and with a deep, shaky breath, she decided to make this easy for him. 

She was the only one who knew about Clint’s wife and family, but spending so much time at the Barton’s farm house and seeing how happy and fulfilled his personal life was had her longing for something she knew she’d never have. 

Even Thor, a demi-god from another realm, had found a girlfriend on earth who he seemed to adore and want to settle down with. 

Steve was just starting to come to terms with his feelings for a certain S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, and even when Tony was on a off stretch of his on-again, off-again relationship with Pepper, he was seemingly never alone in terms of feminine attention and affection. 

As shy as Bruce was as he gazed at her with his head turned down from underneath a lock of curly, overgrown brown hair, this made sense. A quiet, understanding sentiment of solidarity emanated from him whenever they were close and she saw something familiar in his eyes, even when they were big and green and angry. Maybe especially when they were big and green and angry.

There was certainly no shortage of admiration from the opposite sex whenever she was in any room, a fact that was proven true as she felt Stark’s eyes on her as she chatted conspiratorily with Bruce, but this… this could make sense. 

XXXXX

“Banner’s an idiot,” he said softly from behind her. 

She turned her head to look at him and he came to stand beside her as she gazed out the window from the twelfth floor of the compound. “Yeah,” she said. She looked up at him. “I thought you were saying goodbye to Steve.” 

“I was. Now I’m saying goodbye to you.” He pushed his glasses up on his head. “You gonna be okay here?” 

She nodded. “This is where I belong.” 

“That’s why I made it,” he said quietly. 

Her eyes widened and she gazed at him with a puzzled expression.

“Every Avenger belongs here,” he clarified. 

“Right,” she said. She thought for a moment. “I am going to miss you, Stark.” 

He leaned over, pulling her into an uncharacteristic hug and she held on tightly to him. 

“I don’t want you to go,” she whispered. 

“I know,” he whispered back. “But we’ll see each other again. We’re always going to end up back together, right?” 

XXXXX

She strolled through the elevator with Clint, her hand intertwined with his, her heart still fluttering on a high from being on her first spy mission with her old partner since they’d all started rebuilding S.H.I.E.L.D. in the shadows. 

“It’s been a lovely evening, Mr.” she said with a giggle. 

“It certainly has, Mrs.” He joked, raising their conjoined hands and kissing her knuckles. 

They stopped when they saw Steve and Tony sitting at the table, the smiles still big on their faces and the shared experience still running through their minds. 

“Tony! You’re here,” she said in surprise. 

Clint nudged her slightly with his elbow. “I’m gonna go upstairs and call Laura, let her know we made it through,” he said. “Guess I’ll see you later.” 

She nodded, her hand lightly touching his chest. “See ya,” she said breezily. 

Steve stood. “You two probably want to catch up,” he commented. “And I’m late to go meet Sam anyway.” 

He gently patted her shoulder as he walked to the elevator. “There’s a plate for you in the fridge,” he told her. 

She turned to Tony once he’d left. “Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” he said back with barely a nod as he got up from his seat. 

“What brings you here?” 

He shrugged. “Avengers meeting with Steve. Mostly just him advising me on how to spend my money, you know how it goes.” 

Her eyes narrowed. “Are you okay?” she asked, sensing the cool tone to his voice. 

"Oh, sure,” he said sarcastically. “I’m always okay. I don’t know how Clint’s wife is just magically okay with your relationship, Mrs.” 

“What? Clint and I are just friends. We’ve always been just friends. Laura knows that.” 

“Uh-huh,” he said. “I always touch a girl I just want to be friends with like that and pretend to be husband and wife.” 

Natasha raised her eyebrows. “Clint and I have been pretending to be married on missions for years, you know that.” 

“Yeah, well, you guys do a great job. Very convincing,” Tony said. 

“It’s kind of part of the job to be convincing,” she pointed out slowly. “Why are you acting so weird? There’s obviously nothing going on between me and Clint and you know it.  
Now stop before rumors get started.” 

He stared at her quietly for awhile, his mouth pressed into a line. “You kiss him on this mission?” 

“Tony…” 

“Did you?” 

She lowered her eyes, not saying anything. 

“Yeah, I’ll bet that was really convincing too,” He said through gritted teeth. 

“I don’t get you,” she said, her voice rising in annoyance. “What does it matter?” 

“You’ve never kissed me during a mission!” He shouted, his voice rising too. “You- you kiss Steve, and Clint all the time, apparently, you flirt with Thor and Banner. What, do I have cooties, or something?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “You are unbelievable. What, are you jealous, Stark?” 

He huffed, folding his arms over his chest and rolling his eyes as if she’d said the most absurd thing he’d ever heard. 

“Do you want to know why I don’t kiss you during missions, Tony?” She asked in a low voice, taking a few slow, deliberate steps towards him. 

“Some sort of explanation would be nice,” he said, his voice still angry. 

“Fine.” She stepped right in front of him, reaching out and grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt. “This is why I don’t kiss you while we’re working,” she said, pulling his face down and pressing her lips against his, hard. 

He froze for just an instant before he was grabbing at her too, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding the back of her head in his hands as he eagerly kissed her back, his tongue desperately sliding against hers as she slipped it into his mouth. 

She gripped his shoulders, his neck and his face before pushing her hands through his hair and she sighed as she felt his hands on her waist. 

Minutes went by as they kept kissing and they were both breathing heavy when they finally had to pull away. 

“Oh,” he said. “You’re afraid I would get distracted and screw up the mission,” he added through his deep breaths.

“No.” She shook her head. “I’m afraid I would get distracted and compromise the mission,” she whispered, her gaze on his lips. 

“Oh,” he said again, softly, his eyes dropping down to her lips. “That’s, um… okay….” 

He leaned closer to her, eyes closing as his hand touched under her chin. “Here, c’mere,” he whispered as he kissed her again.


End file.
